mukfandomcom-20200213-history
Tosser
Homo erupti are a newly discovered variety of homo sapiens. They were discovered in 2011 by Edward Anderson. They are known to have two primary subspecies, the ones with money and those without. Young homo erupti are always born as the latter variety and grow and evolve into the former variety. Behavior Homo erupti are generally observed to display an 'alpha-male' society with one alpha male often presiding over and resting in the loins of several alpha-females, occasionally in separate knowledge to each other. It has also been observed that while homo erupti are largely endothermic, their ability to generate heat internally is far weaker than that of a healthy homo sapien. Therefore, homo erupti, especially homo erupti minor, are far more likely to appear in the warmer months of the year. Homo Erupti Minor All homo erupti are born in this form. As they grow and develop the ability to speak, walk, use logic and the such, they will appear as normal human beings, however, as they grow they are known to display anti-social and impulsive behavior. When they reach the fist stage of 'maturity', they will begin to ride in gangs with their similar comrades. They will often employ some kind of self-propelled transport such as a scooter, Ripstik or even bicycles. Many times they will ride to a general store, use money given to them by their parents to purchase all varieties of colas, candies and confectionary and then find a suitable area to settle in until they have finished their diabetic sugar feast. Often, they will torment innocent passers-by of the same age, especially utilizing their extreme personal insecurities, bicuriousity and raging hipocrasy to manifest in a systematic hate of homosexuals. However, if you spot a gang of homo erupti minor they can easily be avoided. Once they begin their lolly binge, they will make little to no effort to leave their established area to 'give you shit'. Also, it has been discovered that these homo erupti will often retreat to their dwellings once the sun begins to set. Homo Erupti Major Young homo erupti evolve to become elder homo erupti. These almost nocturnal creatures are far more likely to appear at night than the younger homo erupti. They are far more likely to leave you alone than the younger variety. They can often be found hanging around local skateparks, McDonald's or their government-funded housing. Homo Erupti are often comapred to bogans. Diet The diet of both varieties of homo erupti monor and major are particularly that of sweet or salty food, respectively. Homo erupti major are more inclined towards salty food, fast food such as KFC and MacDonalds being especial among their diet while the diet of a homo eruptus minor is slightly more balanced, incorporating elements of foods considered by most Westen homo sapiens as "normal" such as sugary breakfast cereals and typical mid-afternoon snakcs like toast and mueslit bars, the contents of the afforementioned lolly binges are much more prevalent in a homo erupus minor's diet. In homo erupti minor Homo erupti minor follow a dietary pattern similar to homo sapiens of a similar age, having breakfast, a short recess and slightly longer lunch during school and finally, dinner during the evening. During weekends is when the majority of feeding takes place. Young homo erupti tend to "roll" as a pack, scouring their local area for a general store or supermarket. Category:Earth Category:Zenarii Category:Noobs Category:Fails